


For The First Time

by foldingpaperfigures



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Reichenbach related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingpaperfigures/pseuds/foldingpaperfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran is no stranger to loss.<br/>Crying is for girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

The first time Sebastian Moran loved something that death could touch, he was a fair haired boy of six, trying to blink back tears as he looked down at the mangled wreck that had been, only hours before, his cat.

His father had always said that crying was for girls, and that animals needed a purpose. Cats, in Theodore Moran’s books, had no purpose. He’d accidentally reversed over the ginger tabby, but left it there for the boy to discover.

  
Sebastian could hear his mother shouting at his father that night, and then his father shouting at his mother, and then the sound of her best china hitting the wall.  
He fell asleep before he could hear her crying.

 

The last time Sebastian Moran loved something that death could touch, he was a man of thirty eight, clearing the blood from the rooftop of St. Barts, looking down on the mangled wreck that had been, only hours before, his Jim.

 

Crying was for girls.

 


End file.
